


Bite Down on Me

by OccasionalInsomniac



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Gen, I'm not that good with this kind of stuff but I tried my best, If I missed a tag tell me, Other, The Menagerie, This is for everyone in the discord, Twins' Pet 'Verse, Ya filthy animals, gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalInsomniac/pseuds/OccasionalInsomniac
Summary: Tyreen riles up her brother into a slight bloodlust...and you're the pet he's taking it out on.





	Bite Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow pets from the Menagerie, I hope this was worth the wait. 
> 
> I do know it does not have enough of Troy but I wasn't sure how I wanted to pull that off without it taking longer. Maybe I'll reuse this idea later (hint hint)

The twins have played this game with everyone before. Tyreen uses her siren powers to keep her brother in a single spot in the room and play with a majority of the pets herself, riling him up on bloodlust just to release him seconds before he snaps. The remaining two or three pets would be left at Troy’s mercy while the other pets were getting healed by Tyreen. 

This time was different. 

The second both twins were through the door Tyreen threw Troy into his designated watching spot in the kitchen and called in all the willing pets. Since then, the siren took her time to feed on every pet in the room. Each bite making her go into a mini bloodlust of her own. She had gone into frenzies such as this before, she indulged herself on a fellow pet or two before she reigned herself in. Tonight, her previous care seemed to be thrown away as she made sure each pet was at its limit before moving on to the next one. All you could do was watch and wait for your eventual turn at her fangs. 

A hand under your chin brings your attention back to the present. Tyreen’s blood smeared lips smirked at you as she took a predatory step forward. You only managed to back up two steps before your back met the wall. The siren stalks after you, attempting to clear the blood from her mouth on the back of her hand. 

Tyreen leans down to put her face in your throat, a gentle purr leaving her as she nuzzles your neck. “Seems I went a little overboard this time. You’re the only one left.” 

You can feel Troy’s eyes burning into you from across the room. Even with the God Queen at your throat, your attention is drawn to Troy. His pupils are blown to cover every bit of color in his eyes. Sweat is running down his face and he’s panting like he just ran a marathon. His metal arm has the back of a chair in its grip. Splintered remains pile at his feet. Glowing siren energy keeps him caged to his spot across the den. 

A tug at your collar pulls your attention back to the woman pinning you to the wall. “Not yet pet.” She purrs as she runs her fangs over a slightly fading bite mark on the side of your neck. Shivers go down your spine at the contact. 

There aren’t many of them on you, just the one that Tyreen’s giving attention to and several bleeding bites dotting your arms and upper thighs that you got from the beginning of the feeding frenzy. You didn’t have as much as the other pets do. Unlike them, you were to be exclusively for Troy. The other pets lay in comfortable spots across the room in dazes, too exhausted to do anything but watch Tyreen play with you, waiting for the inevitable. 

Her fangs suddenly plunge into the older mark, making you whimper. Tyreen moans as your blood fills her mouth. “I know I shouldn’t take too much from you but I can’t help it. You taste so good.” 

“Ty.” A deep bear-like growl breaks through the air making you stiffen. The wooden chair creaks further and splinters even more in the steel grip of the owner. 

“Looks like someone is reaching his limit. Not to mention you being like this isn’t helping my concentration to keep him over there.” She licks up the blood running down your neck and kisses a small trail up to your ear. “I think we both know what comes next.” 

She gives you a final kiss on the cheek before she backs away, causing you to fall to the floor. Tyreen lies down on the floor with the other pets, placing a redhead in her lap. The siren tattoos on her arm glow a pale light. 

A snarl and crash make you glance back at Troy. His jaw is unhinged completely, showing off his much larger fangs and sharpened teeth. You’ve seen first hand what those teeth are capable of doing to delicate human flesh. The siren magic that was keeping him frozen in place was waning. 

“You know the rules. If you get to the Sanctum before he reaches you, he will have to feed on someone else tonight.” She instructs while running a hand through the red hair on her lap. The pet gives a light moan as fingers comb against her scalp. “Let’s hope you make it that far. He’s really riled up tonight.”

He was. You have never seen him this tense before. He was like a lion pacing around in its cage, ready to strike out at a moments notice. 

The sedatives from Tyreen’s fangs have taken their hold over you which makes getting to your feet a lot harder. You listen to Troy’s increasing growls as you scramble up the wall until you are finally standing up straight. 

“You better get moving.” Tyreen snickers. “I feel my hold getting weaker.” As if her words were a trigger, the wooden chair in Troy’s grasp shatters. 

You turned around as fast as your sedated body could go and started your freedom run for the Sanctum. Every move felt sluggish. Each limb felt like it was asleep. Your eyelids were slowly slipping shut as if you were about to fall asleep. You knew you had to move or else you’d be caught. With how wound up Troy was, there was very unlikely that you would be getting out of this in one piece. 

The crashing and growls only seemed to get angrier the further you managed to get. Has he ever been this bloodthirsty before? You didn’t dare to look back at him. It would only slow you down. It was hard to tell how much further you had to go with your vision swimming in front of you but you knew you were close. 

The sound of a feral roar from the other side of the room reached your ears just as a large figure tackled you to the floor. You could feel Troy’s growl throughout your body as he used his metal hand to move your head to a better position. 

Despite having Tyreen bite you earlier, there weren’t enough sedatives in your system to completely numb the feeling of Troy putting his teeth into your flesh. His split jaw allowing him to sink all of his sharpened teeth into the meat of your neck and shoulders. You felt bone crack under the pressure of his bite. The pain seems to last for hours before the numbing agent kicks in. 

A purr began to vibrate through Troy’s chest as he moved to chomp down on your fleshy arm. The rush of blood into his mouth making him groan. The crunch of bone doing little to stop him from biting harder to get more blood flowing into his mouth. 

You close your eyes to avoid looking at the mess the god is making of you. Each bite sends you further and further into the void. You never completely blackout. It was as if you were floating in a sea of blackness, each bite taking you deeper into a trance-like state. 

You don’t know how long you remained in that state. Everything comes back slowly. You can feel Troy’s body wrapped around you like a blanket, a soft rumble in his chest as he talks to someone. 

“You really made a mess out of this one. I won’t be able to heal all of this with one session.”

“It’s your fault for making me lose control like that!” The body around you tightened its grip, making you whimper slightly. 

A cooling sensation started to come from your side. “And here I thought that muscles couldn’t be shredded this much. And look at this. You nearly bit into a lung.”

A wave of exhaustion hit you faster then Troy did. This time, you slipped away into the darkness.


End file.
